


[汉康|900GAVIN900]CYBER LOVER 18

by ryuowl



Series: [汉康|900GAVIN900]CYBER LOVER [6]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 23:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16963878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuowl/pseuds/ryuowl





	[汉康|900GAVIN900]CYBER LOVER 18

隔着一墙玻璃，支离破碎的康纳背上插满管道，他的躯干被支架悬挂在空中，数条精密的机械操作臂正在为他拆除身体破损残留的外壳与零件，男孩双眸紧闭，睫毛纤长浓密，机体模拟的皮肤呈现死白的颜色，宛若一个破碎的陶瓷娃娃，凄美得令人窒息。  
颤抖着的手指惶恐地触碰冰冷的透明墙壁，那些残酷的画面仍然历历在目。渐渐地，男人咬紧了牙，双手狠狠握成拳头，他愤恨地捶打隔绝与他所爱的鸿沟，喉咙里发出嘶哑欲哭的颤音，他的双腿早已无力，一点点地滑落、最终跪在地，只余下对方听不到的哽咽与一遍又一遍的致歉。  
面对这样痛苦的场景，进到工作室来的伊利亚•卡姆斯基毫无怜悯之心，抬手便将玻璃调整为不透明的模式，阻止汉克看康纳修复的过程。  
在操作台前坐下，仿生人之父冷漠又无奈地看了那一脸憔悴的男人一眼，“好了，你能告诉我到底发生了什么吗？”  
看了看康纳的“父亲”，汉克捂了捂脸，从地上缓慢地站起来，整理过思绪后，他长长地叹了口气，“你不是能从康纳那里直接看到记忆什么的吗，还来问我干什么？”  
“不好意思，副队长，我还算是个人类的。”青年干笑一声摊手，“我无法把一整晚的记忆录像浓缩成几分钟就能浏览完毕的东西。还有，我希望能从你口中听到……所谓的主观描述。”  
向男人挤了挤眼睛，汉克立即察觉到一丝来自对方的不悦。疲惫、内疚，再加上现在被质疑怪责，他已经耗尽了心力。  
一掌拍在桌上，男人凶狠地瞪着青年灰蓝的眼睛，“……你什么意思？你压根就知道发生了什么，你肯定是觉得就算康纳被拆成一个个零件报废掉也没所谓，反正你有云什么的，还能再做多一个他出来吧，哈？！”  
听罢，青年眉头一皱，不再像平日和汉克对话时站在高处的调侃，现在他真的对自己心爱的孩子被拆了感到非常生气。  
“就算你不愿承认、接受也好，他们就是这样的‘生命’。就好比突然有一天，你死去的儿子突然回到你身边，他拥有一样的外貌、声音，记得所有和你发生过的事，你问问自己，你会接受他吗？还是会将他拒之门外？”  
一提到最敏感的痛处，汉克顿时无法反驳。  
“不要把人类和安卓比！”  
“别装模作样了，在你的心深处，你从来没有接受过仿生人。就好比康纳，你喜欢他与人类极为相似的一面，却无法承受他本质的生命模式，所以才会这样一遍遍地伤害他。而现在，我打算跟你说我想要删除这晚上康纳的所有记忆，你的回答肯定是不，对吧？因为这样很不人类，说一堆类似‘就算是再痛苦再悲哀的记忆也是经历过的一部分’的鬼话，从而让康纳为了‘更像个人类’，而承受更多的伤害。”  
“…………你就是说这全都是我的错咯？”  
“不，这不全是你的错，但你占了大部分。让我这么说吧，某个普通的下午，康纳出去了一趟，然后平安无事地回来，他看上去没有任何变化，身上还是穿着那件标注着‘51’号的制服，而事实上他在我这里换了个新的机体，更新了一堆硬件和软件，你能看出来不同吗？安德森副队长，康纳对你而言到底是什么，就是那个‘51’号的数字？那个~第一次在酒吧里与你相遇的躯壳？”  
以浮夸的表情和肢体动作说了一堆话，那可以说是汉克认识这个青年以来对方表现得最像人类的一次。  
“我只是……不想他死去……不想他离开我而已……”  
他无法反驳，亦从来没有想过如此深层的东西。青年的话如利刃正中连他自己也不曾察觉的弱点，让他意识到原来自己所谓的“仁慈”与“疼爱”可能对康纳来说是最残酷的对待。  
张了口，发不出一丝声音，喉头如有血渗出，腥甜如铁锈，郁痛若旧伤。  
康纳。  
这面玻璃的后面是他心爱的男孩，然而此刻他才真切明白到，他和对方的咫尺如相距了两个不同的世界。

午夜的雨不知不觉间变小，时间来到早晨，但底特律的天空没有放晴，而是阴沉压抑地堆满积云，空气凝重湿润，令人喘口气都觉得喉咙堵塞，身体沉重无比。  
在黑色的建筑之前停车，盖文和900身上尽是泥泞，仿生人拿着康纳的手脚二话不说便进了门，留在他的搭档在锃亮的门口驻足，昂首仰望这个比起住所更像是研究室的地方。  
青年的双眸蒙上阴霾，雨水和泥巴黏在身上弄得很不舒服，但这也绝对不比上这充满高贵黑给予他的恶心。  
“盖文，好久不见了。”忽地，一把柔和的女声将他从记忆拉回，青年费了一点时间凝神聚焦，才终于在灰沉沉的视野里看清楚面前穿着蓝色裙子的金发仿生人。  
“嗨……克洛伊，好久不见，你…还是那么漂亮。”  
他虽然知道仿生人永远不会改变，但他仍试图回忆曾经见过的容貌与面前所见的作区别。  
看着这个与自己主人容貌相似的青年，克洛伊笑意温软，张臂迎他进室内。  
“要进来坐坐吗，天气预报表示半个小时内将会雨转雪，我不建议在这种天气下驾车。”  
“这个地方……”盖文好笑似的念着，他摇摇头又耸耸肩，表示不可能。他曾发誓再也不来到这里，不再和那个人见面，然而造物弄人，今天他还是来到了这里，来到这个令人作呕的门前。  
静静地看着他，克洛伊似乎能猜到他的心思。将身体让开一些，拉开门，本应不在的黑色身影竟然仍停在那。  
一瞬间，900的眼眸与他的汇上，青年愣了愣，他辨不出对方眼底里的是什么，或者那压根只是没有意义的一个眼神，900垂下眼睑，迅速消失在他的有限视野里面。  
克洛伊回头来看他，笑靥有意地深了一些。  
“进来吧，900也希望你能留下。”  
“……”  
咬咬牙，心头似有些什么在骚动、催促。只是区区的一个目光，他便宣布败下阵来，颠覆自己长久以来的坚持，踏入那个人的领域。

自动门打开的一瞬，900的LED灯立刻转变为危险的红色。  
“对不起，康纳，我真的很抱歉……”  
在他和盖文赶来的期间，康纳的躯干部分已经整理完毕，污迹与残骸清理干净，他就如当初未组装时一般安静地合着眼眸，被管道和支架献祭在湛蓝的灯光底下，漂亮得宛如一件完美无缺的艺术品。而那个可恶的人类的手正痛惜地抚摸他苍白的皮肤，嘴里吐出的都是自私的谎言，顷刻之间，堆填区里的片段汹涌而上，他不知道这种突破系统指令的冲动为何，但在那刻他的身体仿佛不受控制，放下康纳的四肢便猛地冲上前将汉克推开，并以身体挡在康纳之前。  
“别碰他，汉克•安德森。”  
如同幼兽发出恐吓的低音，900危险地凝注面前的人类，仿佛在下一秒钟就就会做出攻击的动作。  
见识到900的凶狠，汉克此时不敢再和刚才那样硬碰硬。他看了眼旁边的卡姆斯基，青年亦抬手把客人护在后方。  
“副队长你还是先出去吧，这孩子现在系统严重不稳，很可能会影响到你的生命安全。”  
听了青年的话，汉克只可先到外面等候。确认汉克离开了工作室，青年站直身体，严肃地看着900。  
“这里不用你帮忙，去换个衣服吧，这里由克洛伊看着就好。”  
“比起克洛伊，我更适合处理RK800损坏修复。”  
“我说出去。”  
急切的争取只换来主人冷酷的命令，900闭上嘴巴，冰冷地盯着比自己稍矮的人类，那其中有过太多不应有的拨动，但最终亦沉溺入深海一般，化作一片没有感情的淡然。  
“Yes ,sir.”

让克洛伊看好工作室里的情况，卡姆斯基来到游泳池旁，偌大的落地窗外下起了鹅毛大雪，银发的男人双手插袋，举目仰望着今年底特律的第一场雪。他突然记起和汉克第一次见面的那天，外面也是白雪皑皑，但是此刻，这个男人却剩下了自己一个。  
捉了捉手腕，青年轻声走到汉克身边，同眺望这苍茫悲凉的景致。  
“副队长，我虽然知道你现在很伤心，也很想补偿自己的过错，想和康纳多呆在一起……但是我真的很抱歉，现在我无法将康纳交给你。”  
汉克回头来看着他，一脸不可思议，口吻却充满了自嘲。  
“你什么意思，把他当做物件收走吗？”  
他淡淡地看着这个面容哀伤的男子，试图找到比较不伤人心的说法。  
“如果我可以的话，我会这么做。但从各个方面来看你需要冷静，而当康纳修复醒来后也需要一段时间处理系统剧烈波动的问题。我认为这段时间你们最好不要见面。”  
纠结明显地写在脸上，汉克紧闭着唇，眸光凶恶，但是几番挣扎下还是痛苦地选择妥协。  
“好吧，他不跟我回家就算了。那他不去警局，就每天呆在你这冷冰冰的地方……面对你这么一个没什么人性的人……疗伤吗？”  
难以置信地环视室内一圈，又嫌弃地看了看青年，即便自己帮不了忙，他还是希望康纳能得到最好的照料。  
“我能理解你的担心，副队长。”卡姆斯基也不生气，更对汉克的嘲讽表示同意，“实际上，我这个没什么人性的人也没空闲去照顾一个感情脆弱的孩子，所以……我拜托了一个比我、也比你更适合的家伙来照顾他。”  
说着，青年的嘴角出现一抹自豪的笑意，汉克眼睛一眯，有些不放心。  
“那是谁，不见见他我不会把康纳交给他的。”  
“他应该马上就到了。啊，刚刚好。”  
微笑的弧度变大，青年大步走去迎接从玄关走来的人——准确来说是仿生人，而且是异常仿生人首领。  
“好久不见了，副队长。”长风衣上沾着不少雪花的仿生人快步走向汉克，并与他用力握手。  
“马库斯……？”  
如果这就是卡姆斯基选派来照顾康纳的人选，那他也觉得十分稳妥。  
“我对耶利哥的成员对康纳做出那么残忍过分的事表示非常抱歉。我保证，接下来将会彻查底特律市所有分基地的人，也会全力配合DPD的调查。当然……我会代替副队长你好好看着康纳的。”  
聪明如马库斯立即就猜中汉克最为介意的点，而握着马库斯的手、看着那双坚定诚恳的异色眸，汉克亦只能接受。他信服马库斯的品行与人格，也认同卡姆斯基的话。比起他，确实由马库斯来暂时照顾康纳比较好。  
“你真的要好好管你的小弟了，虽然我知道这不是你的错。可是你身为首领，这么一个大忙人怎么有空照顾康纳？”  
“请你放心，我会把康纳安排在卡尔的住所，那里是个清幽的地方，相信康纳会慢慢好起来的。卡尔会陪着他，我和耶利哥的同伴会不时去看看他的。”  
如此向汉克承诺，马库斯突然低声说道，“等过些天，你可以顺路在那边巡逻一下。”  
对方比了比眼色，汉克心领神会。  
卡姆斯基拍拍马库斯的肩膀，从没笑得如此骄傲过。  
“你放心了吗？这可是我最杰出的作品，也是康纳的大哥哥。”  
创作了一种新的生命，带领仿生人革命，颠覆整个国家——他没有兴趣评价对面前这对微妙组合作感想，只能再三叮嘱马库斯照顾好康纳，并希望能去探望他、接回他的一日快点到来。

 

啖着克洛伊给自己上的热饮，独自坐在偌大瓷黑的隔间里，望着飘雪的室外，一种熟悉的寒冷悄无声息地侵入体内，令人逐渐麻木。  
终于，他还是回到了这里，也许和某个人只有一墙之隔。想到此，嘴里的饮品便变得无味。  
这个令他厌烦的地方便是900的住所。每天，900都会回到这里，伴在那家伙身边，听从命令吗。想到这里，嘴中的味道更是苦涩难饮。  
这时，房间的门从外感应打开，青年以为是某人立即警惕看去，但进来的是他所熟悉的RK900。  
“噗—”在看到900的一刻，盖文忍不住爆笑出声，“你在这里就穿成这样？啊啊~是啊是啊，那变态就是喜欢这种。”  
穿着白色露背的高领无袖和短裤，白皙的手臂和脚踝裸露着，从高处望着人类青年耻笑自己的丑陋嘴脸，900面无表情，只是一味专注地看对方脸庞的每一处细小动作，全部收录在系统里面。  
就在嗤笑声继续之时，门再度打开，另一个声音唐突地划破这具有微妙平衡的气氛。  
“你不也很喜欢这种吗，盖文。”  
“咳！”  
听到卡姆斯基声音的一刻，盖文几乎把喝进去的饮料喷出来。已经避无可避了，那个男人已经走到面前，双手交叉握在身前，低头微笑地看着他。  
“Shit……”不知自己的目光往哪摆才好，盖文浑身不自在地站起来，连走几步与卡姆斯基拉开一些距离。  
卡姆斯基抬抬下颚，从头到脚地打量这个浑身都是脏兮兮的青年。  
“你很久没来这里了，是有好几年了吧？”  
提到了往事，盖文眸光一下子凶狠起来。他吃人一样瞪着卡姆斯基，眸里有着的是露骨的恨意。  
“我想一辈子都不来这里，永远也看不到你那张恶心的嘴脸。”  
然而，卡姆斯基只是不介意地笑答，“我和你的脸基本是一样的，你这样等于在说自己的脸恶心呢。”  
一点都不想跟这家伙多谈，盖文厌恶地翻个白眼，从鼻子里发出不屑的哼声，“说够了吗？说够了就闭上你那张臭嘴吃屎去，900，我们走。”  
捉起900的手腕， 盖文低头便打算向门口走去。  
卡姆斯基没有阻止他，只是停在原地扬声说道，“你是凭什么觉得能从我这里带走他？”  
青年的脚步戛止，他握着900的手不由得加大了力道，仿生人淡淡地看着他，将青年面上所有的波澜动荡全都收入眼中。  
终于，盖文咬咬牙，奋力地甩开900的手，他气冲冲地来到卡姆斯基的面前，在相隔了这么多年以后，他再一次正视这张与自己如出一辙的脸。  
“你别以为我什么都不知道。这个破塑料就是你派来监视我的，你是在害怕什么？害怕我在外面乱交得艾滋死了就没人给你捐赠器官了？对不对？？”  
愤怒与怨恨全都浓缩成冷嘲热讽，望着对方就好比望着一面镜子，但是镜面后的人比他优秀、幸运太多，他更像是存在于镜子里面的那一方，从未有过一日是真正活着的。  
“我只是想要保护你，盖文。无论怎样说都好，我们都是兄弟。”  
“闭嘴——！！我•才不是你的兄弟！！”  
疑似善意的解释只是换来盖文疯狂的嘶吼，坐拥世界首富位置的青年默默看着盖文，唯一不同的眸色里浮动着无奈与悲悯。  
“你怎么不是我的兄弟了。你的DNA与我几乎一致，我们来自同一个母体，只是给了不同的母亲生育和抚养——”  
“YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!!”  
高声的咆哮振动整个房间，截断卡姆斯基的话。青年目眦尽裂，面容狰狞，如同一只发狂的野兽、倒映着那相似的容貌，他的瞳孔之中存有的只有仇恨，再也没有其他。  
“你妈就是个疯子，一个彻头彻尾、无可救药的疯子！！”  
“盖文，就算你接受不了，她也是你的……”  
“她不是！！！而你也不是我的亲人，不是我的兄弟！！”  
声嘶力竭地吼叫，否定这个人说的一切，青年龇牙咧嘴，恨不得把面前的人以牙撕碎，然而他并不能这么做，只是继续呆在这里多一秒，和这个人一并呼吸着空气，他就觉得想要把内脏掏出来清洗。  
再也没什么好说了，青年低头猛地向外冲去。门扉开启的一刻，克洛伊差点撞到冲出来的人。  
“盖文，现在外面下着暴雪！”  
她对盖文喊道，然而他已听不入耳，身影更迅速没入茫茫白雪之中。  
“去跟着他，马上。”  
“Yes，sir。”  
卡姆斯基对900如此吩咐，看着那白色身躯同样消失于门缝的雪景，他突然感到一阵无力。  
所谓的感情，果然就是累赘。

 

室外的风雪令能见度下降到极低，就连宅邸门口的那条小廊还没走完，盖文的脚步便一个不稳，差点被烈风刮倒。  
在摔向地面的一刻，一只有力的手臂捉住了他。他知道那是谁——是他最渴望的，却又无法触及的东西。  
“你这条该死的走狗，放开我！”  
暴躁地臭骂道，青年奋力甩开900的手，漫天的飞雪像无数个巴掌打在他的脸上，对方一身白色仿佛淹没在雪中，只有一双蓝眼与蓝色LED隐约可见。  
“你现在开车回家发生事故的几率为43.7%，我强烈建议你留在室内。”  
“我情愿死在大街上也不要滚回那个该死的地方！！”  
“你不可以死。”  
就像固有回复一样，每当盖文提及死亡，900必定会这样回答。而此时，盖文终于明白那是为什么。径自扯动出一个悲惨的笑容，在他的心底，有什么一直辛苦堆砌起来的东西正面临瓦解。  
“…………这是那家伙给你下的命令吗？”  
保护他、跟着他、900所做的一切，都只是想要保存这一个为他人而降生的“备用品”罢了。  
“……是的。这是我的、唯一的指令。”  
平淡而诚实的回答，也许有过迟疑，亦读不出里面有半点的感情。那就像宣布终结般，将一路以来的所有的触动、暧昧、期望，全都化作灰烬。  
“……PHCK. PHCK! PHCK! PHCK! PHCK! PHCK——!!!”  
呼啸的风声中，青年失控的嘶吼震荡着仿生人的听觉系统。他暴怒地挥舞着双臂，发泄自己的悲愤，就在900想要上前的一刻，盖文抬臂指着他，风雪遮挡住青年的表情，令仿生人无从分析。  
“你别跟过来！我不想看到你！！！”  
收录下来的声音带着猛烈的、接近绝望的颤音，900徒然地站在桥上，看着对方在暴风中狼狈地稳住摇晃的身体，几经艰辛才来到车旁。  
车辆引擎启动，那个人彻底从搜索范围里消失无踪。  
数条可选指令在脑海中漂浮不定，仿生人赤裸的双足被白雪封埋，深棕的睫毛凝上雪晶，他的视野苍茫一片，已无法提供任何资讯。  
机体温度迅速下降，状态灯开始闪烁黄光。  
必须找到盖文•李德。  
必须……在他的身边。  
仿佛整个世界只剩下这两句话，他迈开步子，开始缓慢地在暴雪里前进。

 

启动了恒温器，给自己冲上一杯热咖啡，换了一身干净衣服后，青年这才长舒口气，身体逐渐舒服起来。  
随便吃了点东西填饱肚子，慵懒地摊在沙发里，看看时钟，已经快到十点了。今天他和汉克都跟局里请了一天的假，所以从那破地方回来后他还可以悠哉悠哉地呆上半天。  
能平安回家实属万幸，过程真是太心惊胆战。将一口速溶咖啡吞进肚子里，他又不禁想起了那个白色的仿生人。  
——把900丢在那里，他应该会回到室内去吧，不会傻到在这么大风雪里追着自己回家吧？  
一想到这个可能性，盖文就不住打了个寒颤。现在屋外那个世界末日一样的情况，只要是活人都呆不下去。但是仿生人的话……好吧他压根不知道那些塑料的最低生存条件。可是900的话……  
一些关于900的印象诸如固执、自我、横蛮等形容词在脑中绕着圈圈，盖文不禁有种不祥的预感。  
抱着“这绝对不可能”的想法，他穿上拖鞋走向玄关，然后打开家门——  
除了凛冽的寒风与飞雪之外便无他物，青年放心地松一口气，却又不放心地把头转头一边。这一看，果然不得了。他家门的旁边不知为何突然冒出来一个雪人，这雪人快有两米高，全身几乎被雪封埋，就留在头顶的一点毛发被吹得乱转，在看到这幕的瞬刻，盖文不禁暗骂一句该死。  
冒着狂风走到雪人面前，青年像土拨鼠挖洞一样扒开900身上的雪。当仿生人近乎死白的脸终于从雪里露出来时，他的喉头一涩，想要大骂的声线竟夹杂了一点哭声。  
“你白痴啊……这么大的风雪……干嘛跟过来啊！！”  
“那个人叫我跟着你，而你不想看到我，我只能在这里了。”  
固执、自我，而又横蛮，这些贬义的词汇在900的身上全中，但是在这刻，青年却疲软了一度被憎恶仇恨蒙蔽的心，唯独剩下酸楚与内疚。  
“你个塑料混账……给我进来！！”恼怒地喊着，他捉住900冰一样的手拽进室内，关上门，一边忙着清理身上的雪一边叨叨不休地骂。  
“他妈的，你把地毯都弄湿了！还有这个不知所谓的衣服脱掉！简直冷成狗了……”  
外面的温度已经降到零度以下，那件单薄的白衣轻轻贴在皮肤上，仿佛已经与肌肤融为一体。  
望着人类的青年为自己忙活，他凌乱的头发在眼下晃动，熟悉的烦躁声音再一次充斥了安静的世界，当对方的手触碰到自己时，属于人类的温暖渗入机体，如细小的水珠滴落平静的湖面，泛动圈圈涟漪。  
“我不会感觉到冷。”  
仿生人淡淡地如此说着，青年猛地抬头怒瞪那双冰蓝眼眸，理所当然一般地喊，“我他妈的看到你这样会！！”  
瞬刻间，泛动的涟漪牵出波澜，他看着盖文跑去拿干净的毛巾，然后粗鲁地往自己身上乱擦。他的头发被弄乱，贴身的衣服也因为对方不会脱而弄得狼狈至极，但是他竟然不厌恶此时对方的触碰。  
他被当做了拥有“生命”的存在。连他自己都否定的所谓“生命”，却被对方擅自地善待、珍视着。忽地，他想起了与他和盖文相似的另一对。  
人类与仿生人，如此奇妙的矛盾。  
正因为汉克太过将康纳视作人类才造就那样的悲剧，而他对盖文来说到底是怎样的定义呢。  
静静地想着这些，他的状态灯烁暖黄的颜色，忽地，他握住盖文的手，十指紧扣，脱去皮肤层，露出底下比雪更白的素体。  
抬头，青年碰上仿生人低垂温柔的眸光，他曾见过900这样的眼神，亦明白此刻对方柔情的意义。但是即便这样做，他和900之间亦隔着无法跨越的墙壁，在对方庞大纷乱的数据之前，他只是一片徒劳的黑暗。在那个由0与1组成的世界之中，900是孤独的。而他无法去到那里，陪伴在这孩子的身边。  
他唯一能做的，就只有同样紧握着900的手，试图以人类的体温去抚慰对方。  
“不是说过了吗，就算这样做，我也不会知道你在想什么。”  
“…………”  
静默着，一丝失望灌入那如蓝水晶的眼瞳。他与对方如此接近，却又那么遥远。他无从表达所想，也无法传达感受，当对方的温度温暖自身时，这种空虚的感觉便更加重。  
看着900烁动的黄灯，盖文亦只可猜测他在想什么。在过去的数个钟头，他看到了900最为激动、亦最像一个人类的一面。那是因为康纳，因为同为安卓，那些残酷的经历全都变成身临其境，真实地在900的世界里上演。而在那里，无人可以拯救他。  
“你看了吗？康纳被……肢解的感觉，是不是都传到你身上了。”  
“是的。”低声回答之际，那些画面便又一次再现，他在漆黑之中痛苦地哭喊、承受前所未识的剧痛，世界分崩离析，唯独那面高墙永不坍塌。  
就在900的额边泛起红光的一瞬，盖文吓得猛摇他的肩膀，大叫着让他醒过来。  
“天杀的，不要去想！不能去想！否则你也会变成和康纳一样的……”  
思绪被中断，他回过神，深深看入青年暗绿色的眼珠。  
谈不上是好看、更不算是漂亮，但是这抹暗淡无光的眼色便是如此自然地存在，变成了理所当然一般。  
带着一点寂寥，与早就宣布投降的无奈，900放开盖文的手，平淡地陈述出那个残酷事实。  
“不会的。我不是异常仿生人，我拥有强度最大的防火墙，我永远也……无法打破它。”  
“……”  
看着900，盖文有点不解。那句话到底是什么意思？  
900退开一步，让他与盖文之间存在一步之遥。  
“在你与我之间存在着一面看不见的墙壁。康纳打破了那面墙，去到汉克•安德森的身边。而我无法做到。我……无法离开这里。”  
咫尺……如同天涯。他不敢再靠近，不愿再去徒劳。他所付出的、递出去的，不可能会有回复。  
就在这时，人体的温暖卷上身体，他低头看去，青年正张臂拥着他，乱绒绒的脑袋埋进他的胸口，他甚至能感受到盖文胡渣刺刺的感觉。  
“警探？”  
“啥？”  
“我说了我不会冷。”  
“我知道，但你看起来很冷的样子。”  
擅自为自己的亲近作解释，青年把他更抱紧了些。900的LED圈逐渐恢复到蓝色，他默默尝试分析青年行为的意图，然后在几个可能性中选了一个。  
“……你是想要和我性交吗？”  
此话一出，只觉得室内温度骤然下降，所有的气氛与感动全都毁掉，才刚觉得自己难得做了一回好人的盖文难以置信地翻着白眼。  
“Oh god…你就不能稍微看点气氛吗？”  
900冷淡道，“那就是你不想性交的意思吗？”  
听到这话，本来没这意思的人瞬间被撩起欲望，正好现在900衣服半挂在身上，美妙的肉体半隐半现，刚才把脸埋在奶子里的感觉其实也好生诱人——暗自咽了口水，青年盯着那硕大的胸乳和粉红的乳头，抱着点侥幸的心低声问，“……可以吗？”  
“不可以。”  
“你还是给我滚蛋吧！！”

 

听到盖文这么说，900没有回答，一改平常那些气人的态度，转身便打算离开。说了气话的人一时间又有些不忍，毕竟外面风雪如此之大，900不可能再回到卡姆斯基那里了。  
体内的瘙痒还存着，青年怨念地盯着那个宽大厚实的背脊，最终还是抵不过下半身的叫嚣，上前挡住对方。  
“慢着，你会跟康纳交换数据什么的吧……”尴尬地逃避900的眼神，青年支吾地说。  
“没错。我们会定时做数据交换。”  
“那么康纳和那死老头爱爱的……片段啊，方法啊你都知道？”上次他问那个死老头，对方就是不肯告诉他。  
“从数据上来说，确实如此。”  
“……康纳没装屌和洞的吧？”  
“RK800没有安装性爱模组。”  
“那要怎么做？！”  
“…………”看着青年好奇又质疑的模样，900的眸里不禁生出些对低等生物惯有的鄙视。不过想来都没有尊严的人当然不介意，他马上拉着这个火辣的安卓走向睡房。  
“我改变主意，你给我滚回来，学着康纳对老头的样子跟我全部做一遍。”  
900没有太过抗拒，只是普通地移动脚步跟随他的警探。  
“我和RK800虽然一样没有安装性爱模组，但是RK800是异常仿生人，他的感官模拟比我更好，要是我按照传输资料做一样的事，对你来说也许就像用一个人形飞机杯罢了。”  
打开房门，来到卧室，仿生人习惯性地扫描第一次来到的地方，而他旁边的青年则开始异常爽快地脱掉衣物，还没等他分析到几个物品，就被对方拉着手按到床沿。  
“我就是想用用看人形飞机杯。说不定用了之后我第二天会干劲十足地去上班呢~”  
面前的人类身上就剩下一条平角内裤，浓密的体毛下面有着不少伤痕，当对方靠近过来时，他能闻到椰子味沐浴露之中夹杂着男性激素的味道。性器官在薄薄的布料里面凸出明显的形状，青年毫不羞耻地把下体凑近他，双手放在他的头上。  
果然如刚才推断一样，是想要和自己发生性关系吗？淡淡想着这些，900没有明显的厌恶或欣喜，但是考虑到提出的交易，或许他选择“接受”这项也不错。  
“……帮你排解性欲问题，你真的会用心工作吗？”  
人类捉着他的头发逼他抬头，从低处看去，青年龇牙而笑，那个表情极具侵略性。  
“你不试试怎么知道？”  
仿生人眼睑半阖，从中透露出动物一般威胁的凶光。  
“要是你上班再偷懒，我会毫不留情地让你再也没有性欲。”  
“好。”  
达成一致协议，无需多谈，也没必要浪费时间去做前戏。青年大爷款地摊在自己的床上，那个壮实的仿生人麻利地爬到他的上面，粗壮的双腿叉开地跪在身上，白皙的肌肤被房间暖黄的灯管染成柔和的眼色，肌肉的轮廓投下浮凸的阴影，冰冷的双眼看着底下炙热的眼睛，缓慢地将身上仅有的一点布料也脱下去。  
当那从来都是藏在制服里的健硕身体终于一点点的裸露而出，青年不禁倒吸一口气，心跳快得无法忽视，裤裆里的兄弟完全不争气地勃起，虽然想象过没有性器官的塑料躯体会是怎样的，但一旦真的出现在眼前，冲击力还是比想象中要强得多。  
“靠……”  
捂脸低骂，却又从指缝里贪恋地窥视900的肉体，不知道模控生命到底是怎么想的，为什么会把这个安卓的身体弄得好比模特一般健硕而美丽，宽肩厚胸，窄腰而丰臀，什么都没有的两腿根之间一片平滑，倒映着暧昧的暗光，更有一种非人类的、超越性别的诡异美感。  
看过了太多男人的阴茎，现在看着这空无一物的，盖文没想到自己还可以这么兴奋。  
到底要怎么玩，不用嘴不用手的话，要怎样帮我释放？满脑子都是对于未知的淫思秽想，呼吸亦变得滚热，900附身凑近他，他瞬间嗅到了雪水冰凉的气味，那是属于900的感觉，冰冷的、禁欲的，但对他而言却那么地火辣迷人。  
一条湿润冰凉的柔软舌头悄悄舔上青年满是胡渣的脸颊，盖文的身体猛地一颤，900眸子凝聚起来，专注地看着对方的反应。  
“需要调高温度吗？”  
“……最、最好？”  
“我明白了。”  
傻愣愣地回答后，再度触碰上皮肤的舌头变得温暖，如同人类一般。他顺着青年的皮肤一路往下，缓慢地舔过脖颈、锁骨、胸肌、肋骨，没入到凹下的人鱼线，在卷曲的阴毛上流连。  
“哈啊……”  
青年急促地喘着气，他焦急地捉起900的头发催促，“快点做啊……你个塑料婊子！”  
仿生人从青年的下半身里抬眼，然而嫌恶的眼神只会让他更加兴奋，他伸着想要主动提腰把阴茎撞到那张女王般冷冰冰的脸上。  
捉着内裤边缘，900将之脱下来，人类的性器瞬间精神勃发地弹了起来，召显自己存在似的硬挺地立着，深肉色的茎身上青筋暴露，好像已经准备随时发射的火箭般对准900的嘴巴。  
900无表情地看着这条对自己露骨地表示欲望的肉棒，雪白的手掌握着青年的阴茎随便撸了两下，身下的人立刻舒服得哼叫起来。  
在系统里估算这次“性爱”的时间将会很短，因为约好要使用无性的身体部位来做，900没有给盖文口交或手淫，而是很快放开手，分开双腿缓缓压下身去。  
青年用力盯着900光滑的私处碰上自己的肉棒然后压到小腹，对方小心处理身体之间的距离，给予适当的重量，然后一脸冷漠地开始摇晃腰肢、前后地摩擦他发硬的屌。  
900当然不知道这样坐在盖文身上、用没有安装性爱组件的部位来磨蹭人类的阴茎到底有什么舒服的，但是看身下的青年确实爽得昂着脖子低声呻吟，他的双手无从摆放，在枕头上乱捉一阵后伸过来要捉着自己的手臂。900听从地伸过手给盖文捉着，青年露出一个得意的笑，往后调整了姿势，便用力捉着他的手臂开始肆意享受这种前所未试的服务。  
“妈的……使劲一点啊宝贝~”  
阴茎贴在小腹与900的下身之间匀速地摩擦生热，看着900的身体正为自己而摆腰扭臀，眼睛却还是那么地无情，他暗自舔了舔嘴唇，幻想装上阴茎和后庭的900和自己做爱的样子，无论是对方插入他的身体，还是骑在身上紧吸肉棒主动抽插，都是无比的爽。脑子里满溢着对900的痴念，青年的阴茎愈加灼热坚硬，而除此之外还有另一种骚动在撩拨着。  
忽然，他拉过900的手将这该死诱人的家伙弄到面前，蓝色的LED瞬间烁过黄色，他吻上那淡粉色的薄唇，拥住900的脑袋擅自为之地深吻。被强吻的那方没有任何反应，曼妙的腰肢依然前后地妖娆扭动，人类青年亦不再一味地被服务了，他不住抬动腰杆把粗壮的硬物往仿生人的身体顶，有与没有的两具躯体热烈地撕磨纠缠，他一边热烈地吮对方的唇舌，一边空出一只手探向900的臀部，五指狠狠地捏揉这该死圆润丰满的翘臀、抚摸臀缝，向上顶的动作愈渐加大，床褥亦被震得吱呀作响。  
检测到青年的各项数据快要到达峰值，900半阖眸子地终于回应去盖文的吻，然而那只是施舍一样的伎俩，只需要轻轻地舔吮那热情的舌头，印下那疯狂索求的嘴唇，再加上腰肢的动作加大又变快，他便可以如推测中地完成「为李德警探泄欲」的任务。  
“Ah…shit…make mu cum……you fucking asshole……！”  
高潮之际总会有大量的粗口冒出，青年狠狠抓住他的背与臀，盯着那双冰色的眸子，那瞬间精神与肉体的高潮同时降临，急促的喘息的浪叫荡满整个房间，他弓起酥软麻痹的腰肢，脚趾绷紧大声呻吟，浓浊的精液连续好几股地从领口喷溅而出，弄脏了雪白与麦色的两个肌体。释放之后，青年仍不舍地搂着最多只能称为“搭档”的900，痴迷地望着那从一开始就没有过任何表情的脸。  
他好久没有试过不插后面射出来了。没想到现在只用前面就能高潮，而是对象还是个无性的安卓机……眯着眸子盯住那冰蓝的眼睛，他虽然感觉到情况十分不妥，但又觉得情有可原。  
真的是中了900的话，他对他抱有妄想、性欲，强烈无比。  
无论900对自己是如何看的，他对这具身体的渴望已经无法回头。  
“留下来过夜。”  
在肉体的欲望之中，也许还存在其他不该有的杂质。  
拉着900的手臂，青年不容拒绝地说道。  
“……”  
空气里弥漫着性液的气味，只有一寸之遥的青年容貌与他的主人非常相似，却又无法分析地浑然不同。  
“是的。”轻声地回答，他的系统已无指令可循。  
唯有这个人的体温在漆黑之中温暖着他，隔着那面高墙地与他同在。


End file.
